The Mistake(Perks) of Meeting a Scientist
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Umi is in grave need for a present for her beloved and looks for a perfect present. On her way to find the present, she stumbles on a fan who gives her what she needed, but will everything really be alright? Read and Review, Happy B-Day Honoka, this is for you! The cameo of a certain anime character, can you guess who?


Hello everyone and this is a late birthday present to Honoka. My favorite character of Muse, although I still do love the rest of them with Nozomi and Eri being my second favorites. Hope you guys all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

Umi sat in the clubroom, surrounded by the seven other members of Muse, besides Honoka.

"So..." Nico looked impatient.

"..." Umi continued to sit, a sweat drop began to fall continuously as her nervousness was going in overdrive.

"Umi-chan, we're waiting. If you keep this up, I'll have to punish you." Nozomi raised her hands in their standard "washi washi" position.

*Gulp* "..." Nozomi grew closer and she looked to the other members who gave her a look that said, "hey, it's your own fault."

"O-okay, just get away from me." Umi moved away from Nozomi, who retreated after hearing Umi comply.

"Okay, now explain this." Eri said and the group moved aside to show the couch. On the couch, lay a quietly sleeping orange puppy.

"Who exactly is this?" Maki petted the puppy, who looked even happier in its sleep.

"W-well, I don't know if you'll believe me, but here goes..."

* * *

 _Umi stood in front of the counter of her kitchen, staring at her failed attempt at a cake._

 _"How can I cook regular food, but not a simple cake?" Umi stared at the disappointment in front of her and then sighed before proceeding to throw it away._

 _Maybe I can just buy her something? It's Honoka after all, she'll be happy no matter what I give her._

 _A few seconds on pondering and she shook her head._

 _That makes it that much harder to get her anything!_

 _Umi walked to her couch and sunk down, continuing to think about what to get Honoka for her birthday. About an half an hour passed before-_

"W-wait!" The flashback was abruptly interrupted by a certain underdeveloped Senpai.

"What is it?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Nico pointed to the puppy that was currently sleeping on Eri's lap, while it was still being petted by Maki.

"I'm getting there, wait."

"If you don't mind, maybe you can hurry it up. We don't have all day."

"Actually, we do Nicocchi. The school day is over and we don't really-"

"That's not what I mean Nozomi."

"Anyways, as I was saying..."

 _Where was I, oh right. I was thinking for about an hour before I finally got an idea of what to get her._

 _I looked up limited edition stickers and popular and delicious sweets that are available in Akiba._

 _I cleaned up my kitchen and got changed before I left. I walked to the store in Akiba that sells those limited edition stickers and I was looking for the pastry shop that I found online, but there was a long line. There was only a limited supply of how much sweets they sell in a day and the line had more people than their limit, so I was already too late._

 _As I walked away from the pastry shop, a fan recognized me and stopped me._

 _"Y-you're Sonoda Umi, right?" The peculiar brown haired girl with strange looking glasses asked me._

 _"U-um yes, can I help you?"_

 _"U-um, can I have your autograph?"_

 _"O-okay..." She handed me a cd of our single and I signed it. I gave her back the cd and she looked absolutely delighted._

 _"Thank you..." She stared in awe of the cd. "How can I repay you for your time?"_

 _"It's fine."_

 _"No, it's not. Surely you must've been doing and I've just interrupted you. There must be something."_

 _"Well, unless you have a delicious cake on you, then I don't think there is-"_

 _"Will this do?" She held out a delicious looking chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries on top._

 _"Wha- where'd you get this?"_

 _"I came from that pastry shop and this was something I got." She was handing me the cake._

 _"I can't possibly take this."_

 _"Sure you can, here." She pulled out my hand and put the cake in my hands. "Now, I have to go somewhere. So, it was great meeting you Sonoda-san, bye!" She ran away._

 _I stood baffled as I watched her run. I looked at the cake once again, and I figured, I could give this to Honoka._

"Wait, so you gave our girlfriend a cake you got from a complete stranger?" Maki stopped petting the puppy and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well, I wasn't going to give it to her yet. The next day came, I figured that I should make sure it's safe, so I left it here so I could wash my hands before I would try it."

"And she probably ate it, not knowing who it belongs to." Eri petted the puppy and it woke up and stretched its body on Eri's lap. "K-kawaii, I mean, that sounds like Honoka. But-"

"It still doesn't explain this." Nozomi walked to where the puppy was and got close to it, the puppy stared at her before licking her face.

"Though I don't mind if she stays like this, I mean she's so adorable like this." She grabbed the puppy, which was confirmed to be Honoka, and held close to her.

"Well, we mind. As cute as a puppy is, I don't think I want to date a dog." Maki said as she twirled her hair, stating that she will only date Honoka and she must be in human form.

"Are you sure about that Maki-chan? Can you say that to her face?" Nozomi held Honoka in front of Maki's face, Honoka whimpered cutely and made actual puppy dog eyes.

"Nghh." Maki was getting weakened by Hono puppy's cuteness.

"I don't you can actually date a dog though, Nozomi. I think that's what Maki's trying to say." Eri was backing up Maki, who was about to give in keeping Hono puppy.

"Well, maybe we can look for that fan Umi-chan. Maybe she can help." Kotori suggested

"I think so too, but I don't even know her name, much less-" Umi explained or tried to, before someone barged into the room.

"Sonoda-san, don't eat that cake!" The brown haired fan yelled as she entered the room.

"..." We all stared at her.

"I-is this is the fan you were talking about?" Hanayo asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"That was fast, nya. We didn't even try to look for her." Rin said.

"Anyways, like I shouted please don't eat the cake I gave you. It wasn't the cake I bought."

"Then what the hell was it?" Nico wondered, but still couldn't tone down her language.

"W-well, it was an experiment of mine. It was supposed to be something to transform an animal to human, but it seems that it has opposite effects depending who or what eats it." The fan explained.

"Exactly, why would you have to make an experiment like that?" Eri questioned.

"My bad, let me introduce myself." We wondered what that had to do with experimenting with things. "My name is Shiguma Rika, I am an inventor and scientist who works in a lab not far from here.

"A-a scientist? You look too young to be one?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm a genius, so when I graduated from high school, I finished college in a year. Now I'm working in a lab that lets me do what I want."

"W-wow, I would've never figured you for someone so amazing..." Everyone nodded in agreement to what I said, including Hono puppy.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but how are supposed to turn Honoka back?" I took another look at the adorable puppy who jumped off the couch the couch and is now snuggling up to my foot. "K-kawaii..."

"Well..." Rika picked up the puppy and observed it. "It was a prototype I was testing out, so the effects should wear out, but..."

"But what?" Hanayo asked.

"But I'm not exactly sure when." Hono puppy began to lick Rika and she began to enjoy it and even petted her. "It could take hours, days, weeks, months-"

"Months!" We all exclaimed.

"Well, months is unlikely, but it should take a while I suppose." Rika put Hono puppy on the table and twirled its finger in front of Hono puppy, making Hono puppy roll over.

"Can't you just invent something that'll turn her back nya?" Rin asked.

"Well, that could also take a while too. I can try, I'll head to the lab to see if I can." Rika held her hand out to Hono puppy, causing the puppy to tilt its head in confusion.

"Shake." Hono puppy shook its head, but Rika just gestured her hand more. She just licked Rika's hands. "I guess that's fine. Okay, I'll head there now." Rika walked out of the room and a puff of smoke appeared, when we looked outside, there was nothing there.

"Okay, that was weird." Nico stated. "Anyways, since it seems she'll be like this for a while, who's going to take care of her?" Nico poked Hono pup and she just lay down as Nico poked her, having a happy expression.

"T-take care!" Eri, Maki, and Nozomi began to imagine taking of Hono pup. In their heads, petting her, having her sleep in their bed, g-giving her baths...

"I'll take care of her!" The three raised their hands simultaneously as the had slight nosebleeds. Nico looked at me after looking at the three of them.

"You're taking care of her." Nico said as she handed me Hono pup.

"W-why her?" The three didn't look content with the decision. I was fine with though.

"She's safe with Umi, the least horny girlfriend." Nico stated as she covered me and Hono pup with her small arms.

"Ngh..." The three backed down from opposing the decision.

"Anyway, it's getting late, so let's all go home. Umi-chan, take good care of Honoka-chan, okay." Kotori told all of us and then looked at me.

"I will." We all began to walk out, I held Honoka close to me with my left arm. I could feel stares from the three, but I decided to just ignore it.

We all separated when we needed to and I walked quietly home. Honoka feel asleep in my arms and I smiled when I noticed.

* * *

It was already sunset when Honoka woke up from her slumber, she began barking and I figured it was because she was hungry. I went to the kitchen and began preparing our food.

When I finished cooking our food, we began to eat and I couldn't help but notice how messily Honoka was eating.

"You're cute, but still as hopeless as always." I said as I wiped sauce from her nose. "You're all sticky though, so that means..." I began to think about things carefully and after realizing it, I began to visualize me giving a human form of Honoka a bath.

My nose started to bleed a bit, but I wiped away those indecent thoughts. _This is why Nico entrusted me to Honoka._ I went put the dishes in the sink, but strangely a moment of Honoka's usual clumsiness entered my body and I ended up slipping, causing some of the contents of the dishes to spill on me.

"Ow..." I ended up on the floor and my body and clothes ended getting dirty. Honoka came to the kitchen to see what caused the noise and saw me. She instantly went to me and began to lick my body.

"S-stop, t-that tickles..." _Crap, I'm starting to get indecent thoughts. I need to stop her._

"H-Honoka, stop..." I held her out in front of me, she instantly started to whimper and I was about to give in to her, but I held firm and stopped her from continuing. I took her to the bath and was going to give both of us a bath.

As I was taking off my clothes, I noticed that Honoka had its full attention on me and watched me very closely. I could feel the mischievous and perverted glint in her eyes as she watched me.

If this was any other day, with Honoka in human form, I would've slapped her or push her into the bath, but it wasn't. So, I let her watch me. I let her watch me take of every single article of clothing and when I was done, I bent down to carry her into the bath.

Despite the fact it was really embarrassing, I held her close to my bare chest and I could feel her snuggling close to my neck.

I start by washing her, of course indecent thoughts flooded my mind as I scrubbed every nook and cranny of her body. Images of her in her human form as I scrubbed her legs, her chest, her-

"Bark, bark" Honoka, thankfully, disrupted my thoughts when she barked. She was looking up from below and it crossed my mind that she can see everything. I crossed my legs and covered my chest.

"W-what is it?"

"Bark, bark." She went close to my leg and started rubbing her head with my leg. At first I was confused at what she was doing, it then I understood what she was trying to say.

"Ah, you're telling me to clean myself too." I grab some soap again and begin to scrub myself, after a minute of doing so, I feel that something is staring at me. I look down and find that once again that Honoka is staring at me.

"P-please, stop staring..." I feel myself heat up in embarrassment, but Honoka only tilts her head in confusion as if she can't understand me. I just get over my embarrassment and finish cleaning myself as she continues to watch me.

"Up we go." I carry her and we enter the bath, she stays afloat on my legs and puts her front on my chest.

"W-what're you doing?!" She only tilted her head to side once again.

"T-that won't work twice, don't think you can get away with this just because-" I looked back to her to find she's pouting and whimpering. "F-fine, you win this time."

"Bark!" She snuggles up to me happily.

"Now you can understand me." I sigh.

After a while, we leave the bath. I dry her and myself properly and dress myself, I turn of the lights and go lay down. I put Honoka next to me as I lay on the down and I start to think about a few things and end up asking myself out loud.

"What am I going to do if you don't turn back?" She looks back at me and tilts her head in response.

"This again? I can't tell if you understand me or not." She tilts her again.

"Maybe you can't understand me..." I started to wonder about things and end up saying something embarrassing.

"You may be cute like this and I still love you, but..." I pet her gently and she leans in to my touch. "I love the old Honoka the most and I'll miss the way we were before..." I give her a kiss on the top of her head and move back to continue petting her, when all of a sudden smoke appeared.

When the smoke faded, Honoka, the human form of her, appeared, but she was naked.

"H-Honoka?!" I see her entirely naked body, since she wasn't under the covers.

"Do you really feel that way Umi-chan?" She touches the hand my hand that was petting her.

I gulped before I answered. "I-I do..."

"Thank you Umi-chan." She smiles at me and leans close to me and kisses me. I am surprised, but I accept the kiss entirely. "And thank you for a great birthday. I had fun spending today with you and thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Y-you're welcome..." I try to look away because staring at her body too long will make me lose control.

"But..." She grabs my face gently and make me face her. "Do you mind giving me one more present?"

"W-what is it?" Honoka smiles and surprises me as she straddles on top of me, exposing everything. She leans close to my ear and nibbles on it before whispering seductively.

"You, and you can mess me up if you want..." And with that, the switch was flipped.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rika's lab...

"Where is it?" Rika was throwing things around in her lab. She digs through a pile and find a piece of paper stuck through a cookbook.

"What's this?" She opens it up.

"It's the recipe of the cake I made." She looks over it and reach the bottom of the paper.

"Prototype time limit, effects end at night time." She read half the page and saw something good.

"That's good to know." She continued to read and saw something that made her nervous.

"Side effects: Uncontrollably horny," was what was written in the very bottom of the paper. Rika began to sweat uncontrollably.

"S-should I tell Sonoda-san?"

"..." Rika thought about it for a bit. She then grabbed the eraser and erased the bottom note and put the note on her phone.

"W-what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Rika folded the paper and put it in her lab coat and went home.

The End...

* * *

Hey guys, tell me what you guys think and favorite it if you liked it. Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
